Russian Shop
The Russian Shop is a clothes shop selling Eastern European attire featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Overview The shop is located on Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker, just down the road from Niko Bellic's first safehouse. While referred to by the game as the "Russian Shop", the store's sign, written in Cyrillic, reads "НОВИНКИ ПОСЛЕДНЕЙ МОДЫ" (NOVINKI POSLEDNYEĬ MODY, Latest Fashion Novelties). The Russian Shop was originally intended to be a Binco outlet, but this was changed for the storyline in order to fit in with Niko and Roman being Eastern European immigrants and living in an Eastern European neighborhood. It is one of three shops where the player can purchase clothes, the other two being Modo and Perseus. Description The Russian Shop is the first clothing shop accessible from the start of the game. However, the clothing blip on the radar only appears after visiting the shop. The store features cheap street clothes and is the only shop in Liberty City that sells glasses and hats. It is the cheapest of the three clothing stores, with prices ranging from $8 to $36. Most of the clothing sold there has in fact been imported from Eastern Europe as portions of Niko's original outfit can be repurchased here. According to the cashier, some of the clothing has been imported from Bulgaria. Despite this, some of the clothes in the shop are manufactured by American brands, such as Rearwall-branded down jackets and Hinterland-branded coats and boots. The Russian Shop is relatively small. Befitting the shop's location, many of the signs inside are written in Cyrillic. The words "продажа" ("sale" in Russian) appear on the storefront. Niko cannot steal money from the cash register as pressing the action button will cause Niko to pick up a soda can/projectile from the desk beside the register instead. Attacking the cashier will rarely induce a wanted level, though Niko will be attacked by gang members outside the shop once he leaves. The shop is inaccessible in The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is also present in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars but is again inaccessible. The radio station playing inside the shop is Vladivostok FM. Clothing :For a comprehensive list of clothing available from the Russian Shop in GTA IV, see /Clothing in GTA IV. Gallery BincoGTA4png.png|A billboard texture extracted from GTA IV game files, depicting a Binco store in the same location as the present Russian Shop. Binco-GTAIV-prerelease.jpg|The same Binco store from GTA IV's second trailer. RussianShop-GTA4-interior.jpg|Interior in GTA IV. Trivia *Michelle and Kiki Jenkins prefer Niko to wear clothing from the Russian Shop. *In the beta version of The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz would have been able to buy clothes from the store. This is proven by leftover hats and glasses in the game's files and could also explain why the clothing icon appears on the map after the player walks up to the shop's doors. It is possible the ability to purchase clothes from the shop was removed because the clothing sold at the shop would not fit with Johnny's biker lifestyle. *In the beta version of Grand Theft Auto IV, another pair of glasses was purchasable. These glasses had orange shades and a white frame. *The Russian Shop is a very good place to start a massacre and achieve the "One Man Army" achievement early in the game. To do this, the player has to kill lots of people (outside and inside the Russian Shop). Once the player has reached 6 stars, hide inside the changing cubicles at the back of the Russian Shop. If cops come inside the store, just come out of the cubicles and kill them. You should have a new achievement. Also, provided that the mission "The Master and the Molotov" has not been completed, shortly after the player earns the achievement, the player can simply drive to the Broker Safehouse a short distance away and save their game, restoring their health and eliminating the wanted level. **The same method above can be used to earn lots of money, weapons and ammunition if the player wishes or needs to, except that once the player runs out of people to murder, or their health runs low, they must immediately flee and lose the wanted level or they risk getting Wasted or Busted (and lose the money that they worked hard to earn, and, in the case of being busted, weapons, armor and ammunition). See Also *Clothing in GTA IV *Modo *Perseus References de:Russischer Bekleidungsladen es:Russian Shop ru:Russian Shop sv:Russian Shop pl:Russian Shop Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Clothing Stores Category:Clothing Category:Clothing in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars